


A Happy Ending

by ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild



Category: Holes (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild/pseuds/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild
Summary: After re-discovering this beautiful couple, and discussing it with a friend, I decided to diverge from canon and give them the happy ending, they deserved. Because, Sam and Katherine deserve to be together, in some way.





	A Happy Ending

"You keep readin' that poem, you're goin' to get awful bored." she murmurs, snuggling into his side. "You read it all the time, Sam."

Sam just releases a breath, sliding a hand into her damp blonde hair. She's fresh from the shower; clean skin, soft, warm, and blonde hair falling in loose waves around her shoulders, leaving wet spots on the shirt she stole from his side of the closet. Not that he minds, nothing thrills him quite like seeing his wife wearing his clothes. 

"It's your fault, y'know?" he kisses the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her. "Ever since I heard you readin' it to your class, that day." 

She giggles. 

_Annabel Lee_ may not have been understood by her students, but it had certainly garnered the attention of the other teachers, and Sam, who had been in the hallway attending to some water damage from the influx of rain. It hadn't been so much the poem itself, but the way she read it; her soft, higher-pitched voice adding such tender intonations to an already tender poem. 

"So," she turns into his shoulder, pressing kisses into his t-shirt. "Is that when you knew you were in love with me?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, I think I knew." Sam's hand moves down her back, soothing heat rubbing her spine "The way you were readin', you might as well have been a siren." his hand is back in her hair, fingers moving in circles on her scalp, pulling sleep over her like a blanket. "All those kids, they didn't care about what it said or what it meant, they just liked to hear you readin' and after that day, I did, too. Then, you did the same thing to the adult class, held them all captive with that pretty voice of yours." 

"It's a beautiful poem." she remarks, brushing her fingers over the worn pages of his book. "I didn't know it'd lead me to you, though." 

"I didn't either." Sam smiles, absently staring at the gold band on his left hand. "But I'm glad it did, miss Katherine." 

"Me, too."


End file.
